Betrayed
by TheValdez17
Summary: Percy thought he had loyal friends but everything changed once the person he was closest with betrayed him.
1. Chapter 1

Guys this is my first story so please review and ideas would be helpful. I am going for a betrayed Percy.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO.

Enjoy…

Chapter 1

A lone figure walked across the pavement, Christmas decorations illuminating the street. It was Christmas, obviously, and the sound of joyfulness and happiness filled his ears. `` Happy family…" The figure muttered bitterly, kicking a coke can on to the road. `` Coke… blue coke".

That made him remember why he is what he is now. Why he is a homeless tramp. That made him remember…

**_Flashback_**

**_``And now to award our demigod heroes'' Zeus boomed sitting proudly on his had won the second giant war but with a price:Artemis had severley injured Jason Grace son of Jupiter for touching her hand for helping her up after they defeated Gration_**_**he**_**_ was left with a broken hand and a dislocated shoulder._**

**_He called up Thalia first since she was his daughter.``For your efforts in the war we offer you godhood''The god of the sky let that sink in before speaking again,``If you accept,you shall be the goddess of the hunt after the previous one''He gave a look of distaste at Artemis who cowered in fear'``has did a childish act,do you accept?''_**

**_Thalia had a look of utter managed to utter``y-y-yes er, I mean, I accept''She bowed and stood next to her father who called the next hero up._**

**_``Jason Grace,son of Jupiter'' Jason limped over to the king of the gods looked at him sadly whilst some glared at the moon goddess."My son do you accept the gift of god hood?"_**

**_Jason puffed out his chest"I would be hounered father"Zeus looked at his son with pride yet misery as jason limped over to apollo who had set up a mini the minutes went by,all of the heroes who participated accepted the gift of godhood until the remaining heroes who were left was annabeth and percy._**

**_"Annabeth Chase my own daughter"Athena said with obvious pride in her voice._**

**_"For your exeptional efforts in this battle we offer you to be the goddess of thoughts and architecture" She continued._**

**_Annabeth bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. She then took a deep breath and replied "I accept mother."_**

**_Percy`s knees buckled. He held onto nicos shoulder as tears threatened to spill. _**

**_Minutes blurred past for percy and he was sitting alone with nico, with the son of hades patting his shoulder gently. He could see that nico was consoling him but he wasn't listening as he was thinking about leaving camp. The only person he loved had left him, as nico was always down with hades, so he had no intention in staying at camp half blood. He strugged nicos hand off and made a Beeline for the exit. He pushed open the throne room doors and walked towards the lift..._**

**_ Flashback end._**

Before Percy could start mourning again a loud growl had caught his attention. It was a hellhound and it was advancing quickly. Percy didn't have riptide as he had imbedded it into thalia`s tree before he left. The hellhound pounced, plunged its teeth into Percy`s throat and landed - it's gleaming red eyes glaring at him. Percy laughed hoarsley. Percy Jackson, the hero of olympus, bane of the titans and gaea, to be killed by a hellhound. Heroes never have happy endings...


	2. Chapter 2

Elysium- 10 years later

The sound of laughter and happiness filled the grassy playing field. Children ran around with each other whilst teens were playing sports or walking around together. This very place looked to be heaven but the look on one young man`s face did not.

He wore a deep scowl and you would think the influence of his two friends, who were almost identical to him, would help his mood but it did not. The three friends were walking near the shade of a giant oak tree when the slightly older boy pulled the boy with a bow across his shoulder to the side.

"Orion, he is not getting happier. He is becoming battle-hardened and warrior-like. It is a good thing he is dead because if he was not, he would have died long ago."

"Leave him be brother," Orion said, "He may look unforgiving but he is in mourning. We all know how that feels Theseus." He gave the older boy a knowing look and walked off to his younger brother.

_The underworld- Hade`s palace._

The god of the underworld sat on his throne looking into a glass ball. The image seemed to show Elysium, or more specifically the three sons of Poseidon. The sound of heels clicking against the floor of his marble throne room broke his gaze away from the ball.

"Have you found anyone to help you against the threat?" The beautiful women wearing a dress that showed all the colours of a rainbow said.

Hades gave a wry smile. "It seems as I have, my dear Persephone. I wanted two close demigods. I got 3 but the only thing that I didn`t want was to have a son of Poseidon assist me, let alone three."

Persephone gasped, catching on to what he was saying. "You will be punished for breaking Zeus's rules. You of all people should know that Hades."

"Well if I don`t. Zeus will be in more trouble than ever before and the world will be doomed." Hades replied one final time before looking back at his glass ball.

_Elysium_

It felt like hours since Theseus and Orion had their talk about Percy, you really couldn`t as it was always sunny, and the three teens were sparring with wooden swords and spears by a large palace. It was Orion and Percy against Theseus and they kept rotating every time one got defeated. They were interrupted by a loud flapping of wings and they looked up to see a man with dark skin and even darker wings swooping down on them.

Percy was the first to speak. "What do you want here, Thanatos."

"Hades requests your assistance." The death god replied, motioning to the portal which appeared with a wave of his hand.

Theseus grabbed his two brother's arms and began whispering. They seemed to have agreed on something.

"We will go with you to Lord Hades palace." Orion declared and they marched into the portal.

_Hades palace_

The other end of the portal ended right at the entrance of the throne room doors. Just as Theseus raised his hand to knock, a powerful voice bellowed at them, "**Enter!"**

They pushed the doors and approached the god of the underworld. He wore Pitch-black robes that contrasted with his pale skin. The souls of cursed mortals moaned and groaned in his robes. He sat 15 foot tall on his throne of bones.

"Sons of Poseidon," he began, "I need your help. A new threat is arising and it begins here, in the underworld. I want you to battle it`s forces and stop it before it takes over my domain and marches onto Olympus otherwise everyone`s doomed."

The 3 teens were in shock before Theseus spoke up, "What is this threat."

Hades sighed. "Erebus. Primordial of darkness; the very personification of darkness. Gaea`s attack has awoken Erebus and he wants to take back the world."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "How are we going to help, we are dead."

Hades stared at Percy. He has grown mature and bitter. "I am willing to bring you back alive, you will not change one bit and you will assist my son Nico to stop Erebus. Do you accept?"

The sons of Poseidon began to huddle up before they turned to Hades and said in unison, "We accept."

"As long as you don`t tell those _gods_ about us." Percy added.

Hades nodded and then stood up and began chanting in ancient Greece and the 3 teens looked at their faint muscles as they slowly began to become real.


End file.
